Mistletoe
by Alwaysistheword
Summary: Christmas time at the loft. Dinners, fights, mistletoe, kisses. Very short Nick/Jess story with a little of Cece. And Schmidt, too.


Hello everyone! It's been a very long time since my last story here. I've always been reading all of your stories, though. You're getting better and better, just like the show. :)  
This fan fiction is quite short, nothing special. I just had an idea and I wrote it down. I let some dialogues be more direct and drier, 'cause I felt it was better that way, I hope you like it.  
I want to thank 123serendipitee (I think you know why) and all of you who read/favourited/commented on my previous stories.  
And finally, as some of you already know, English is not my native language (I'm Italian), so please overlook the mistakes you might find.  
Well, enjoy. :)

"No, don't even think about it! I'm not going to wear that stupid... super-tight-and-tiny dress!", Jess protested, arms folded, the look of a stubborn little girl on her face.  
"Come on, Jess! Don't be a child!", replied Cece, rolling her eyes, "You are a gorgeous young woman, you should try and wear something more... sexy, in special occasions like this.", she handed Jess the dress and gently pushed her toward the closet.  
Jess stopped and turned around to face her friend: "Cece, I already have my Christmas outfit! If you just gave it a look, you would find it lovely!", and that said, she started staring at the model with her big, pleading blue eyes.

"Okay, okay! Put this Christmas outfit on.", sighed Cece, "Just... stop making that puppy face at me!". Jess shrieked with joy, tossed Cece's dress in the air and rushed towards her closet.  
15 minutes later, Jess finally made her appearance in front of her friend: "So? What do you think?"  
Cece eyed Jess up and down, then said: "You were right. This is very nice. I still believe that you'd look wonderful in the one I gave you, but if this dress makes you feel more comfortable..."

"Yeah. I'm sorry." Jess knew Cece's intentions were good, but there was nothing Christmas-y about that dress. Besides, they were just going to have dinner with the guys at the loft, no special occasion really. Then somehow, she found herself thinking about what Nick's reaction would be at seeing her in that sexy, tiny thing. Cece's voice brought her back to planet earth: "Jess..."

"Mmm?"

"Those reindeer's antlers on your head."

"Aren't they awesome?", asked Jess enthusiastically.

"Take them off."

"But-"

"Now!"

The girls were finally ready, when someone knocked.

Jess opened the door: it was Nick: "Hey, uhm... Schmidt's been whining for hours about all the hard work he's done to put this perfect dinner together and now it's all getting cold and... Well, I'm starving. But he won't let me touch any food until we're all together so... Either you come with me, or I'm going to kill Schmidt."

"You're right, Nick. We were just comin'." Jess turned to tell Cece, and saw her friend standing there, smiling.

"What?", Jess asked.

Cece didn't reply, just pointed at something just above their heads.

"What?", she asked again, looking up, "Why are you- Oh."

"Hey, look. Mistletoe", Nick noted. Then he got it. "Oh."

"Kiss, so we can go have dinner." Cece stated, a cunning smile on her face. _This is going to be fun_,she thought.

"So...", said Jess, looking at her feet. _This is emberrassing._

"So..." echoed her roommate. He knew who was to blame for that awkward situation: Schmidt had spent half day putting mistletoe in 'strategic places' so he had a good excuse to kiss Cece. He was thinking of a cruel way to kill his friend, when Jess spoke again.

"So... I'm going to kiss you." She said, looking him right in the eye.

"And I'm going to kiss you."  
"We are going to kiss."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"I mean, there's nothing weird about it, it's just a kiss."

"Absolutely."

"Unless... You don't want to."

"Oh no, I want to kiss you." _Okay, that came out wrong._

_Is she serious? _"Do you?"

"Do you?"

"Okay."

"Good!"

"So... Are you sure?"

"I am. Are you?", Jess asked, challenging Nick.

"I was just making sure you wouldn't chicken out." He provoked.

"Me? Ha! Me?! Never!"

"Well, you did chicken out last time"

"Yes I did, but it was different! I couldn't have a threesome with Remy!"

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Cece, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. I'm going to kiss you, Nicholas. And it's going to be the best kiss of your life."

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

"I'm sorry, Jess. I don't believe you. You're going to chicken out."

"Ya think, Turtle Face?"

"Jess, please don't call me Turtle Face"

"Turtle Face"

"Stop calling me that!"

"It's not my fault if you're a freakin' Turtle Face."

"Well, it's not my fault if you're a freakin' chicken!"

"I AM NOT."

"AND I AM NOT A TURTLE FACE!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"THEN YOU ARE A CHICKEN!"

"TAKE IT BACK!"

"YOU TAKE IT BACK!"

"NO, 'CAUSE YOU'RE A STUPID, POOP-EYED TURTLE FACE!"

"AND YOU'RE A CHICKEN!"

"I AM NOT A FREAKIN' CHICKEN! I WILL NOT CHICKEN OUT!"

"THEN SHOW ME, JESS! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?"

They had been so caught up in their fight they had not realized they were just inches from each other. They stood there, the one feeling the hot breath of the other on the face - Cece just watching them in silence – until Nick's eyes fell on Jess' lips... When his eyes came back to hers, she caught a hesitation. He was staring at her with his deep dark eyes, waiting. Waiting for hers to say 'yes'.

"Guys, could you stop yelling, come here and EAT MY FREAKIN' FOOD?" Schmidt joined them, interrupting whatever was going on between the two, "Nick, I've sent you here to urge them to be quick, not to slow them down!"

The bartender and the teacher headed toward the living room without saying a word, letting Schmidt and Cece behind.

"Oh, look Cecelia. Mistletoe. Ouch! What was that slap for?!"


End file.
